The contractor will conduct a pre-surgical pilot study to evaluate the effect of daily exemestane on proliferation of endometrial tissue in post-menopausal women diagnosed with complex atypical hyperplasia/endometrial intraepithelial neoplasia or Grade 1 endometrial cancer.